Of Bullets & Pencil Skirts
by daisherz365
Summary: A collection of Tumblr Prompt surrounding Karen Page & Frank Castle (i.e KASTLE)
1. Fess Up

anonymous asked: _Karen confessing that she shot Wesley to Frank_

Karen was pissed. Frank was trying to keep his head cool but that was hard when you had a temper to begin with. This had all started when she had once again claimed that this wasn't her first time dealing with this shit. He believed her some extent. But, there was a part of him that couldn't believe it until she spit out.

Thus the following happened. He had invaded her space by inclosing her against the counter with no way out. She looked slightly flustered but he ignored that as he pushed her - not literally but with his words. "You've been desperate to tell someone what you did. What makes you feel like shit enough to try to include yourself in what I am? You're no princess, sweetheart but you aren't close enough to me."

Karen bit her lip trying to figure out the easiest way to say it. He had a point, she had been wanting to tell someone but knowing her friends they were going to try to coddle her and she didn't want that. She had killed a man. Frank killed bad people. He would understand. He had to.

She looked at him intensely as she opened her mouth. She closed it again. "it's complicated." She huffed.

He didn't say anything. Just looked at her with that hard expression of his that was supposed to be fear tactic to get the answers he needed. Karen didn't think he particularly needed to know about this but he clearly wanted to. She didn't know if it was because he wanted to know what made her tick or if he just needed the focus off of himself.

"I was investigating Wilson Fisk not too long ago. He was involved in a case we were working at Nelson & Murdock. I got a little bit too close." She confessed.

Frank's expression had changed slightly. As if he was surprised with this knowledge despite his brief set of encounters with Fisk while he was locked up. He didn't say anything, just listened to her spill her heart out.

"His right hand man came for me. Kidnapped me and set a gun in front of me. Said I wouldn't shoot him because why would he put real bullets in a gun if I could reach it? He didn't think I had guts to get my hands dirty but I was panicking. I knew he'd kill me to save his boss. So when the phone rang I went for it and pulled the trigger. Seven shots."

Frank removed his arms from blocking her in and took a step back.

"Explains that." He mumbled to himself.

"Explains what?" She asked him as she tried to get her breathing under control. Reliving that one moment that had changed her had ripped over a wound that was constantly bleeding through her peripheral.

"Fisk." He said as if that was supposed to answer everything.

"You're gonna have to give me a little more than that, Frank." She sighed. She turned around to grab the bottle of wine that she had been planning to open before they got into an argument about this.

"He didn't know it was you. The one who took his precious friend from him. You would have been killed already. Still might if he gets out." He paused briefly as he watched her cherish the glass of wine as if it was the only thing keeping her anchored. There were worse ways of coping he supposed.

He took the glass from her, and placed his hands on her shoulder. "He won't get the chance." He told her with that terrifying confidence he had just before he was about to do something really bad. For once she didn't think she wanted to stop him from whatever he was about to do. It would help her - not to mention Hell's Kitchen itself - out a lot.

She figured he would leave after that. Instead he asked her one more question. "What's the other thing?"

Karen let out a curse as she shut her eyes for a few seconds. "Another time, Frank. I've bared enough of my soul to you for one night."

He gave her a grin. He was gonna hold her to that.


	2. An Envious Killer

tacohead13 asked: _Frank being jealous of Matt but trying not to show it & failing miserably_

The problem with be a) a supposedly dead man b) not wanting to show your face during the day time meant not being able to do certain things without going incognito. This was nothing for Frank Castle, usually. He preferred scoping out targets during the day and getting the grunt of his work done when The Kitchen was at it's all time prime hour of bad deed doing.

This wasn't one of those occasions. In fact it was the opposite. Sure, he had beat Red within an inch of his life. Sure, he had saved his life before - and Red had returned the favor much to his annoyance. This didn't mean much to him when it came to Karen Page. Who he had been having some sort of dance with. He wasn't reading too much into it. It was what it was.

However, if there was one thing he couldn't completely wrap his head around was what little lingering feels Red had for Karen. Karen had full on said she was done with that part of Murdock. He was dead to her - bullshit - to a point. There were still this moments when he saw it on her face. The awe of what Red did. The torn emotions of a woman who had been lied to until she had just given up completely.

It hadn't been his priority to pick up those pieces. If you loved you loved hard and didn't have many regrets. Despite that Red was rather irksome when it came trying to slip back into view as if nothing had changed. Karen had been rather straightforward to Frank. She knew what he did, accepted it to a fault and that was that.

And yet she needed Red for something that he couldn't help with. Damn if that didn't piss him off.

They were all in the sitting room of the cramped newer place that Karen had managed to nab a few months back. Frank was leaning against the wall, arms folded a look of utter contempt on his face as he watched Karen and Murdock talk about a case. As far as Frank was concerned he could get the answers she needed no problem. She wanted a delicate touch, which is what she normally provide if both men weren't so stubborn about her putting herself in danger once again.

"It would be a simple operation." Karen was trying again to get them to let her go at it alone.

Before the Devil could open his mouth. "The answer is still no, ma'am." Frank grumbled.

Murdock reached out and passed his hand over Karen's wrist. "I know you want to get these guys but it will be easier if you stayed back for the time being. I'll tell you everything."

Frank was practically glaring at him. It seemed to cause him to smile considering Karen wasn't looking at Frank when he did it. That whole altar boy facade really pissed him off. Especially when he was using it to try to do the same thing that Frank had attempted at least five times over the past two days.

"Hands off, Red." He said low enough so that he could hear it.  
To his credit Murdock did at least put his hands in his lap. He didn't give off that the reason was solely because Frank was giving him a choice whether or not he wanted to die in this apartment or not. Karen did also seem relieved that he had removed his hands.

The truth was that she hadn't completely been okay with him being in her personal space but she needed him. She would have liked to do this in public but Frank wanted to be there for the conversation and giving the state of his healing arm he thought it better that they just do it here.

"Fine. Use your recording app. I don't need you to tell me another lie." This caused the frown to drop from Frank's face and transfer over to Murdock. Frank was grinning and trying hard not to jump off the wall to high five Karen for seeing through the act. It wasn't as if either of them had either been Murdock's fan lately but there was some respect there.

"Right." Matt said as he began to get up. He turned to the side as if he could sense Frank. Frank still didn't understand that shit. But, he gave him a moment to say whatever he was about to say. "I don't need your shadow this time." He was clearly talking about the last time he had helped him out.

"Wasn't planning on it, Red. Someone has to watch her." He gestured towards Karen who just rolled her eyes at him.

With that the Devil was out of their hair for the moment.

It took about fifteen minutes before Karen came at him about his behavior. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

"You should know better." He said, as he sipped his coffee. His face had a screwed up expression that was less from the coffee and more from Karen's quip.

"You have nothing to worry about." She continued.

He gave her a look, a slight smile appeared shortly. "I know."


	3. The Second Coffee Date

tacohead13 asked: _coffee date #2_

Frank Castle was very aware of the last time they had sat in this diner. He had used her as bait - much to her surprise - and they had dished out some hard truths (mostly him) about certain situations. And yet here they were once again. He hadn't a real reason why he showed up. She had asked him and he had just thought what the hell and found himself sitting in the booth.

It might surprise Karen to know but he may have anonymously sent money to the diner to help fix all the damage that had been done. It wasn't a lot of dough but it was certainly help curve the fund to pick up the broken pieces. He tried not to think too hard about how she had more or less done that for him despite his insistent need to push her away.

She was too tangible to him, and he didn't need that right now, or ever he felt.

He was currently staring out the window on his second cup of coffee waiting on her to turn up. He hated how anxious he was feeling. Stupid school kid feelings that he did his best to shove back down in the hole where it belonged. His hand was tapping an imaginary beat on his thigh as he tried to focus on something else.

The sound of the bell over the doorway ringing stopped his rhythm and he still slightly waiting to figure out which way the person was going. The image of the blonde haired reporter tossing a rather large bag into the booth across from him had him curious. It doubled when he noticed she was in sweats. It was an interesting look for a woman who was usually in pencil skirts and dresses.

"Ma'am." He greeted with a lopsided smile.

Karen for her part rolled her eyes at him before the friendly waitress from before came and poured her a cup of coffee. Once she had gone. "I'm glad you're amused. I lost track of time when I went on a short run."

Frank didn't believe she was telling the truth. He could smell a certain stench coming from that bag she had brought with her. "You might want to burn your evidence before someone who is not me gets wind of it."

Karen didn't even appear to be surprised by his nose. He was like a hound that way. "Maybe you'll do it for me?" She wasn't being serious but it was hard to joke around with a man who was usually covered in bruises and cuts from his dangerous lifestyle choices.

Frank didn't even lose a beat. "Fine."

Karen laughed. "I was joking."

He didn't joke about serious shit like that but he'd give her some adjustment on that. "Ma'am, no offense but that's not something you should joke about."

Karen let out a sigh as she sipped her coffee. "You need to loosen up, Frank. Regardless that's not why I asked you here."

He didn't say anything. He was waiting for him to give her a reason. She was rather tight lipped about what that was. He had actually had the experience of cursing out a woman when she hurriedly hung up on him. He had almost regretted giving her the burner number. The safe one anyhow.

"How are you?" She started, not missing the lock of his jaw upon hearing her question.

"Page." He mumbled with a sigh. He didn't like talking about himself. He also very rarely called her by either of her names. It just didn't seem right to him. So it alerted her that it didn't like where she was going with this.

She was rather persistent though. "How many friends do you have in this city?"

"Define friends." He smirked.

"Person not wanting you dead. Person who enjoys your company." She went with it.

"Then the answer is none."

She shot him a look. "Really? Not one?" She wasn't going to outright ask him even if it would tell it to her straight.

"Can't think of one." He continued on his down right torturous spiel of not admitting anything. What you didn't admit wouldn't hurt you, right? He knew how wrong he was about that. There were many things he hadn't been able to say to his family, and to the people that counted in his life. He was supposed to be erasing that from the record but he still thought about it every day.

He waited until the waitress had come back around for a refill before he told her what she wanted to hear. "I don't consider you being in the friend category."

"Why not?" She frowned. Frank would have to admit to himself at least that she somehow still looked alright even with the frown on her pretty face.

"That's a complicated answer." He grumbled as he tossed back his cup. It burned so good. Kind of like her. He stood up. "Time's up."

"I literally just got here." She groaned putting her hands in her face.

He chuckled. "Time waits for nobody, ma'am."

He reached over her head to grab the bag she had brought with her. "Next one on me."

Karen looked up in disbelief as the bell rung. There was going to be a next time...


	4. Nelson the Protector?

_this was really fun! I hope you like it._

 _much love,_

 _day_

 **tacohead13** asked **:** Foggy freaking out over Kastle & also maybe being afraid of Frank

Foggy had never been okay with Frank Castle. The man was a mass murderer. Not to mention large and broody. Those were two things that did not mix well in Foggy's life, ever. He used to make jokes about picking fights with people like that. That was of course until he had been put in a room with that man.

He had thought Karen had gone nuts before, finding Frank Castle once again in her life had made Foggy absolutely livid for about 2.5 seconds. Then Frank looked at him and he felt some of his resolve tripping away. It didn't help much that Karen had been embracing him when he had slipped through the door.

She had invited him over for dinner expecting to have some one on one with her after such a lengthy time of not having that with his job taking over most of his time. Marci taking over the rest. He honestly missed being able to breathe. It didn't feel like he was going to get a chance.

"What? Okay. What?" Foggy stumbled over his words trying to figure out the best way to tell her that he was not okay with this at all.

Karen for her part had slowly let go of Frank when she saw Foggy coming undone. "Foggy..." She groaned. It wasn't a 'you shouldn't have seen that' kind of noise, more like 'I'm exasperated with you jumping at everything'.

"Karen. What part of mass murderer don't you get? No offense!" He practically yelled when Frank started to step towards him. Foggy was going to wet himself and that was more embarassing to him than anything else.

"You don't know me." He started, the deep chuckle that came tumbling out did nothing but freak Foggy out more.

He backed up against a wall. "STAY THERE. YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT." He ran a hand through his hair which had started getting long again. He needed to get a cut.

"Frank." He heard Karen call the killer in the room. Foggy wouldn't pick his head up to look at what they were doing. He didn't want them to be doing anything.

He heard the shifting of shoes on the ground but that was about it. "I don't know you that well either. Karen is trying - she wants me to be friendly..."

Foggy jerked his head towards Karen at the idea that he would want to be friends with Frank Castle."KAREN WHAT THE HELL?"

"You're important to me Foggy. So is he." She replied quietly, arms crossed. She had that determined look on her face that Foggy loathed. It usually followed something he didn't like.

Before he could stop himself he was talking to the both of them. A simple question, "What about Matt?" Foggy was no fool. He knew that The Punisher knew who Matt was - The Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

That got a grin out of Frank. "He's distant because of that woman of his..." He didn't finish the thought but they all knew that Elektra had died - or had seemed to die. Matt wasn't sharing anymore details about it though Frank had been hearing weird shit when he was doing recons as of late.

"She's dead." Foggy deadpanned.

Karen sighed. "Not exactly."

"What?" This seemed to be the only chance the blonde had to get Foggy to sit down so they could talk and possibly eat together.

"We'll tell you about it..."

"I feel an if or but coming on and I really don't think I'm going to like it." He sighed.

Frank moved around the couch to the small table that Karen had acquired not too long ago. He had offered to bring her a better one but she shot that idea down. Quick. He would still probably do it. It was barely holding the plates and silverware. "Sit. Eat. We can talk while we do that." Frank told him.

There was no question in there. But Foggy got the point. They were going to have dinner. He was also going to be staying no matter what.

"You're lucky I love you Karen."

Frank shot him a look.

"I'm her friend, you asshole. Some people tell each other they love each other." Foggy grumbled as he took the seat furthest away from Frank. Karen just scooted somewhere in the middle of them not picking any sides exactly.

"Now. Where should we start?"

Foggy would later admit that Frank was a good cook and Karen could learn a lot from him. Nothing illegal though. He made her promise.

He wasn't alright with the idea of them being together alone but he also wasn't alright with Karen being alone and if there was one person who wasn't Matt - who he didn't see barely any to begin with - that could protect her from relatively anything. Foggy put his trust in Frank Castle and that nearly made him sick.


	5. Bad Excuses

sinnerwoman86 asked: One word prompt: Milk (gimme some of that good stuff hon...Kastle) 3

I love Frank Castle, you guys. I love any opportunity for him to show himself to the public and/or Karen even when she doesn't know that that's what he's doing. Bless his heart.

much love,

day

* * *

Karen would never get used to Frank's sudden appearances at all hours of the night. She had gotten one hour of sleep when he came knocking, loudly. He did nothing half-assed.

She stared at him bleary eyed as she opened the door and he glanced at her very briefly before slipping in. She knew she was going to hate the answer to the question but she had to ask it. "What are you doing here, Frank?"

He had darted straight for the window that was on the other side of her living room. "I need some milk."

She was calling bullshit.

She let out a very half attempt at a sigh. "Is that what you're calling checking on me now?"

He bristled, turning away from the window just as quick. "I'm not - that's not -" He fumbled for a real excuse. She had a smile on his face as he tried, and he just frowned even more. When the hell did he decide that this was high on his list of priorities.

"Seriously, I wanted some milk." He deadpanned as he moved towards the kitchen. Karen soon followed him knowing he wouldn't find any. She desperately need to go shopping. She just hadn't had a free moment to do so.

He slammed the fridge shut. "How do you not have any vitamin D? It's important to your health."

She was just going to go along with it because he didn't want to admit anything. "I rely on coffee, I guess." She shrugged, covering her mouth with a yawn. "Be straight with me because I really want to go back to bed. Why are you here?"

He let out a sigh. She watched his shoulders relax just the smallest inch. "You have a stalker."

Karen shifted on her feet. "I know."

"You do?" She could practically hear the annoyance as well as see it.

"He's harmless. Really." She insisted.

"Ma'am. All do respect, a man who follows your every mood isn't someone you can trust."

She looked down at his hand. His fingers were twitching.

"You think so?" She supplied as she gazed back at him.

"I know so." He tilted his head to the side. "Go back to sleep. I'll stay in here." He wasn't really giving her any options. She was too tired to argue.

"Fine. Don't drink all my coffee." She mumbled before leaving him there.

 _I need some milk, my ass_. She thought as she curled back under her sheets.

She swore she heard something from inside the room at some point but she wasn't too sure.

Frank had been quiet as he sat on the window sill in her room. He might have lied to her twice in one night but it wasn't going to hurt her if it kept her safe. He eyed the cretin outside her window just on the other side. He was desperately trying to get a peek.

Not on his watch he wasn't.

He pulled out his phone with a sigh and sent a text.

 _Fourth floor, fifth window. If you don't remove him, I will._

The Devil wouldn't like that one bit. The confirmation text he received made him grin, before he settled into his night watch.

Damn woman. She would never learn.


	6. Chipped

prompt from **tacohead13** : Karen crying & Frank being all fumbly when trying to comfort her because it's been so long since he's had anyone in his life to comfort

* * *

 _I haven't written anything in like two months but this seemed like a good way to dip back in. I love these two. I hope you enjoy it._

 _much love,_

 _day_

* * *

CHIPPED

In another life Frank Castle supposed he was actually good at this type of thing. A kiss on the forehead for his daughter, a hug to his wife when she's reached her limit even though she was much stronger than she was ever given credit for sometimes a man wanted to hold his wife and console her.

So having this switch flipped on him without either of those women living any longer, in their stead a gorgeous journalist in sweats - his that he loaned to her after she bombarded her way in against the storm that was currently raging on outside. His first instinct was to shout at her up until the point where his deep seated worry for the blonde rose from the ashes and he was standing near her in a second.

She was shaking, partially from the rain that had drenched her entirely, the other half looked like she had been crying on the drive here (possibly).

He started to put his hand out only to retract it a second later unsure of what he was supposed to do. He had met with her for information a few days ago and she had seemed fine. On edge as she usually was when they met in public some place where he could be seen but other than that she seemed happy even. He never read too much into that knowing that they could put him down a path he wasn't quite ready for yet. However this moment in time he was sliding down that river slowly.

"Page." He started, reaching up to rub his neck out of just having something to do with his hands.

She lifted her head for the first time since she stepped into his current domain of living - it often changed but she usually could find it one way or another.

She seemed to wake up from whatever had shaken her up this badly and she looked down at her clothes. "Do you have a towel?"

That gave him something to do. He turned without another word.

Karen took the time to ring out her hair. It was getting longer and she would cut it if she knew what to do with. She was starting to feel bad about coming here. She wasn't sure where to go but her mind must have led her here because she was much worse off in the car than she was as she rushed up the steps and made her way inside. Frank needed a better lock.

He gruffly pointed her to a small room where she could change into the clothes he had gotten for her. They were much too large but she felt a little better after changing out of hers.

This is where they ended up. Frank on the edge of the torn up couch he had shoved against a wall away from the windows, Karen huddled on the floor wrapped in heavy army grade blanket that he had tossed at her - not to her.

She had the mind to tell him that he was being an asshole but it wasn't true. He didn't immediately shove her out the door when she came rushing in. He had made sure she didn't die from pneumonia. He was actually being nice. It had a weird way of making her feel at ease.

"What are you up to, Frank?" She said quietly not looking directly at him. Something that pissed him off.

His reaction was expected. "Page. Stop the bullshit and tell me what happened to _you_."

She bit her lip to stop from smiling at this piece of Frank. This was him actually concerned. She never expected him to be the touchy type. He had been through too much. She had been through much, too.

She opened her mouth to start the playback of the last several hours when a high pitched noise came from the area he called a kitchen. It was a kettle.

She looked at his retreating figure. He threw a hand her way as to say 'go on', and she did.

By the time she had muddled through half of it he had placed a cup in her hand. It was chipped on one side but he had made sure she caught the good side of it.

She took a sip once she was done talking relishing the warmth of the chamomile.

Frank had been quiet for some time. He liked to observe her, she knew that but it did nothing to settle her questions about him. However for once she was glad to just have the company without more question. He wanted to know what happened and she told him. Any resolution could wait until the storm ended.

"Thanks." She said to him once she was done with her tea. She put the chipped cup in front of her.

He gave her a nod, understanding between the two of them was still strong.

 _Thanks for all of this_.


	7. In Dire Situations

**ladysolitaire asked: Kastle prompt: Zombie apocalypse AU, where Karen's with Matt, Foggy, and Claire. They bump into Frank, and Karen runs to him because she's so happy to find out he's alive after not hearing from him for a while.**

* * *

 **IN DIRE SITUATIONS**

When it the world went to hell suddenly it was summer and Hell's Kitchen was a blaze of broken windows from gunfire and looters, miles long of cars that had just been left even if no one really drove much in the city to begin with. You weren't safe on the streets when there were undead running around trying to eat your brain.

Karen had been with Foggy and Matt when it happened. So albeit reluctant to be with her ex she thought it would be safer to be around them than to not be. Plus she didn't have nowhere to turn to really. Well, not to her knowledge anyway.

For the first week they tried to stay in the city - there was plenty of panic and Matt believed that it was better to stay put than to die trying to follow the throngs of people there. So they stayed in Matt's loft apartment for awhile until Karen noticed that they weren't going to be as safe as they thought. People were turning at a rapid pace and the city wasn't safe anymore.

Claire Temple had the same idea for a time. She was going back to Harlem to be with her mom, and really to check on her. Luke had promised to look after her while she made sure the others were going to be okay. He knew that she was worried about Daredevil and the others. She didn't have to be after everything that had happened between them but she wasn't heartless. She had the biggest heart he knew of, and he loved that about her.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before she left with a promise for another coffee soon. She rolled her eyes at him before telling him to be safe. "That's my line."

She decided against a retort before heading out.

In truth it didn't take long for her to find them. The lawyer who was still mostly doing law work - Foggy, was skittish and a bundle of nerves when she helped them escape into an abandoned building that had nothing more than homeless people trying to stay warm and alive. There was a large herd surrounding the place so it was clear none of them would be able to stay there long but at least they had nearly made it out of the city.

Karen was the first to say something. "Why would you come back? I mean isn't it safer in Harlem?"

Claire let out a sigh, rolling her neck. She had done more moving in the last hour than she had on the trip away from her home. "Wanted to check on a few people. Luke didn't stop me." She grinned.

"He wouldn't." Matt mumbled, there was something underneath the tone he used but Claire waved it off. "Glad you're here, Claire."

"Thanks. Where you guys headed?"

The group shares looks but no one really gives her an answer. "Great. I would offer space but I don't know what it'll be like when I get back. If Hell's Kitchen is already overtaken it doesn't bode well for the rest of the state. Moving on would be a better call."

Karen agrees with that. "I guess we'll have to figure it out as we go along. This did come on pretty sudden."

It takes another two weeks for everyone to decide where to go after Harlem gets taken too. The group which now consists of: Misty Knight, Luke, Claire's mom, Foggy, Karen, Matt, and Claire comes to a decision to go in two different directions with a plan to meet back up in Boston as a safe point if all goes south. There is a lot of arguing for awhile about why they have to split up at all when Mama Temple silences them all with something only a mother could do - one word at the highest volume possible. "It's better to separate now or get hurt later. Besides with all I know about you it seems like we can't have all of you together at the same time. It just won't work. So - Claire, Luke, Misty and I will go to Pennsylvania while the rest of you head to Vermont and see what the deal is. If there is a method of contact we will send a message to an email address that is uncluttered to say if the Boston backup plan is necessary at all."

No one argues. Most are probably too scared to, but also you don't mess with Mama ever. She's fiery and it's something Karen realizes she'll miss now that they're going separate ways. She makes sure to give her a hug and thank her for trying to keep the peace as long as she could.

"You're a good girl. Make sure those two don't do anything stupid while I'm not around."

Karen laughs. "That's hard but I'll do my best." Mrs. Temples kisses her on the cheek before they depart.

Matt comments about how nice it is to see Karen look happy. No one replies to this. It's not a bad remark, it's just bad timing. Plus Karen still doesn't know if she wants a compliment from him. Not like that. It sounds like he still holding onto something even if they both know nothing could happen here. He was right for her, and he was supposed to have moved on. He had Elektra - wherever she was now. Karen was drifting as always, alone.

Or so she pretended to be for the safety of everyone she cared about.

Frank Castle is surprised to see the blonde again. In Boston nonetheless. He saves her from getting wacked by an angry looter turned undead. Matt was in the middle of trying to get Foggy from being trapped between a shelf that had come down on him during a separate altercation.

Boston isn't as bad as it could have be.

There hasn't been a sign from Claire side of things so Karen thinks that must be okay. Better for them to have to deal with things like this. It's pure luck she thinks that Frank Castle turns up into her life again.

He looks tired but gives her a nod of recognition. "Karen."

"Frank." She pauses, wiping the blood and guts of the last mercy kill on her pants. "You look good."

Frank isn't sure how to respond at first. He starts to say something with Foggy and Matt come over. "Castle." Matt says quietly.

"Hey. Thanks for helping her out." Foggy says although he seems reluctant to be saying anything to The Punisher. Karen turns to him thinking that he understands by the look he's giving Foggy.

He does answer him though. "I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Karen takes that as well as she would on any other day. She distracts herself with something else. She pulls something from her bag. She had held onto it for some reason. Maybe wishfully thinking they'd run into each other again. Truthfully she had hoped he had gotten out of the mess that was Hell's Kitchen alive.

He had, and now she wanted to return something he had left her. It's actually probably useless. She hadn't really found time to listen to it again since the first time he had passed it to her.

A tape of one of the most underrated songs of his time. She thinks he left it by accident. It's always sitting in her purse, now in her bag as something precious.

Frank doesn't take it from her.

He merely jerks his head so that he can talk to her. Privately. As private as he could with a half blind man with sharp ears.

Frank avoids Red's gaze as Karen slowly follows him towards the back of the shop where they had gone to grab some medical supplies after one of the women at the crisis center had gotten hurt trying to escape from her home.

"Funny thing to keep around when you're running from your lives, Page."

"It was important...to you."

He places his firearm on the wall next to him, scratches his nose and gives her a look. "I could do without it."

Karen rolls her eyes. "I guess that's why you left it."

She didn't mean it the way it could have been taken but seeing the way his jaw clenched and he sighed he must have done so anyways. "You know I don't expect much from you, Frank. No harm done. I'm glad you're okay."

"I've been wondering about that." He folds his arms, trains his eyes to the floor as he pauses for a second. "What do you think? Am I sound of mind with all of this going on?"

Karen gives him the answer she knows he expects from her, without the apocalypse going on around them not much has changed. "I don't think you would change even if the earth burst into flames. You're stubborn, Frank."

He chuckles, pulling her wrist with one hand and she steps closer to him. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" His voice deepens, if at all possible as his forehead touches hers.

Karen doesn't answer him. Just smiles. His mouth catches her.

She ignores the groan that comes from the front of the shop.

* * *

feel free to request prompts on my tumblr I'm sincerelydayyy over there. :)


End file.
